DRW Case 7-1: Bad to Worse
:For the Dead Rising case, see Case 7-1: The Last Resort is a Dead Rising 2 case. It is a cutscene only. The case is very similar to Case 8-1: Bad to Worse in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record After repairing the safehouse's door controls and stopping the invading zombies, Chuck Greene runs across Tyrone King, who has somehow gotten free of his restraints and is under attack from a lone zombie straggler. Chuck kills the zombie, but not before Tyrone is bitten. Knowing he will turn soon, Tyrone begs for a shot of Zombrex. After securing Tyrone once more, Chuck reviews some of the footage that Rebecca Chang shot while down in the underground tunnels, where he notices that the gas is coming from the underground. Suspecting that this might be the source of the mutagen gas covering the city, Chuck heads out to investigate. Cutscene text Sullivan: Last thing I knew I was sitting by the door, like usual. Next thing, I was coming to... looking at you. He must have gotten loose somehow. Can't believe he got the better of me. Well, I can tell you right now that isn't going to happen again! TK: You got to get me Zombrex, Chuckie. And you got to move. Sullivan: We ought to toss him out there with his own kind. Let them tear each other to pieces. Chuck: He hasn't turned yet. Why? Stacey: Some people are just more resistant to the infection than others. TK: I can set you free, man. You got to help me. Chuck: How long does he have? Stacey: I don't think we'll know until he turns, Chuck. In the security room TV reporter: Government sources have confirmed that there has indeed been a dangerous mutation of the zombie contagion within the city. Early indications of survivors at the official emergency shelter were proven false when a military rescue team entered the shelter only to find it completely overrun and everyone already dead. Contact with the rescue team was abruptly lost as they attempted to exit the city. They are now presumed to have also perished in the outbreak. In light of this new information, the President has ordered the immediate eradication of everything within the quarantine zone. Military bombers are preparing to execute these orders at precisely 7 o'clock. Our thoughts go out to the families of all those who have lost loved ones in this terrible, terrible, tragedy... Stacey: You think I'm still paranoid?! Sullivan: They just got the wrong information. Now calm down and relax. Stacey: Calm down?!? The government is going to bomb us! Sullivan: Now ease up there, missy. The government is simply not going to kill a bunch of unarmed civilians. Stacey: That would be un-American! Sullivan: Hey! We simply need to go out there and take control! Stacey: Go out there? Are you out of your mind? Chuck: Look, let's just try and stay calm and think our way out of this. Rebecca: I did not work this hard just to get blasted off this rock. I've got to get in touch with my station. They'll come get me - hell, they'll come get everyone. This is the story of the century! Stacey: Well, no one's going to hear it unless we get the hell out of here! Chuck: There's more going on here than just a heist. First the gas. And now this. Rebecca: We know TK framed Chuck and started the outbreak, but there's no way he could access the media with that lie that we're all dead. Stacey: And he couldn't order a military firebombing. Rebecca: This is bigger than TK. WAY bigger. Sullivan: Look, I know we've all been through a lot in the past few days, but don't go making it worse and start making things up. Chuck: Rebecca - can we look at the video you took during the rescue? Rebecca: I didn't notice it at the time. Everything was happening so fast. The gas... it looks like it's coming from underground. Chuck: Then that's where we'll find out more. Sullivan: Whoa buddy! Those tunnels are gonna be crawling with thousands of those... gas zombies or whatever they are. Going down there is just plain suicide! Chuck: We don't have a choice now. Sullivan: We all got choices, boy. Rebecca: I'll come with you. Chuck: No, you take it easy for awhile. You've got your story. Don't go losing your head over this. }} Trivia * There is game text in the game files, not used in the game, right after the gurney scene with TK and right before the TV scene in the security room: **I don't know how you lasted this long, TK, but you are one lucky bastard. **No such thing as luck, little man. It's the superior genes. **My daughter takes this better than you. **You raised her right, Chuckie. It's a real shame she has to die. **Don't mess with the face. * After Sullivan says: "We all got choices, boy." ** That's a great way to get us all killed! Though I guess that would speed up their work! **You know I've just about had it with you and your damned unpatriotic nonsense! ** None of us are getting out of here until we find out what's really going on. And that gas is our only lead right now. * The TV reporter is wearing a name tag. Gallery File:dead_rising_case_file_7-1.jpg|CASE 7-1: Bad to Worse A zombie mutating gas leaked from the underground - I've got to find the source. Category:Dead Rising 2 Cases